<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мой напарник Френсис by Dear_Al</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110169">Мой напарник Френсис</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al'>Dear_Al</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Humor, British History, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, History, Humor, London, Magical Realism, Stockings, Unicorns, Urban Fantasy, Victorian era, policemans - Freeform, Магический реализм, Юмор, гордское фэнтэзи, единороги, мораль викторианской эпохи, чулки</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если у твоего напарника обостренное чувство справедливости и странное чувство прекрасного, поимка маньяков будет далеко не самым захватывающим приключением в твоей жизни!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мой напарник Френсис</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мой напарник самая настоящая скотина. Рогатая. В основном потому что Френсис уродился единорогом, но и характер у него тоже не сахар, даже близко. И зовут его, конечно, не Френсис, настоящее имя у него такое, что любой нормальный человек язык сломает, лорды и леди в своих частных школах по пять лет детишкам вбивают упрощенное произношение, чтобы при знакомстве с рогатыми не опозорились. Но мы люди простые, нам разрешено не мучиться. Хотя, как лично я подозреваю, дело больше в театральном эффекте момента, когда после моей фразы: «А это мой напарник Френсис!» — все ожидают появления такого же замотанного работяги-полисмена из Ист-Энда с простецким носом-картошкой, а вплывает… ну вы поняли. Я же говорю, скотина он. Отмеченная сомнительным чувством юмора. Это его определение, не мое.</p><p>Что он со всем его юмором, магичностью и благородностью вообще забыл в нашем полицейском управлении? Ну, это Френсис мне как-то в минуту редкого благодушия объяснил. У них, у рогатых, всегда есть какая-то мулька в голове, на которой их клинит. Обычно это что-то возвышенное — искусство там, цветы, стишки, бабочки дохлые на булавках… Кто-то в земле копается в теплых странах, один пожилой единорог возглавляет гильдию часовых дел: у него заскок на точности и пунктуальности, не выносит опозданий… А моего напарника вот зациклило на высшем благе и мировой справедливости. И он пошел ее причинять в умеренных масштабах. Почему сразу не начальником отделения или хотя бы не главным инспектором в центральном управлении, я так и не понял, но на этот вопрос френсисова благодушия уже не хватило, он на меня только фыркнул. Спасибо что не плюнул, конечно, а то он может. И хорошо, если не своей травяной жвачкой. Оттирайся потом…</p><p>Но в целом нам с его заскоком повезло, чего уж там. Пока остальные ребята носом землю роют, пытаясь что-нибудь отыскать на месте преступления, Френсису достаточно потрогать вещи или жидкости своим рогом, чтобы определить, кому они принадлежали. Совсем хорошо работает, если это кто-то из подозреваемых, кого тоже можно коснуться, в остальных случаях у него то смутные видения, которые он изрекает в стихах, то неясные лица, которые он пытается описать штатному художнику и потом топает на него ногой, обзывая бездарным мазилой… Но все проще работать, когда хоть какие-то зацепки есть. Ну и нюх у рогатых получше, чем у наших собак, только про это вслух лучше не упоминать, могут и копытом на ногу наступить. Чтобы не сравнивали с тварями низшего порядка. Ха, да у них все, кроме них самих, низшего порядка! И попробуй поспорить — Френсис так зыркнет своими алыми глазищами, что сразу захочется куда-нибудь в доки, одному против пятерых местных мужиков с голыми руками, лишь бы подальше от этого… Магия — она ведь чувствуется. Иногда как что-то светлое и радостное, как воскресный хор у святого Павла с его разряженными аристократическими цыпочками, но чаще как дубина, которая тебя вот-вот по башке огреет.</p><p>Хотя вообще, Френсис, конечно, красивый, когда не пугает нарочно. Белый, тонконогий, соразмерный, как фарфоровая статуэтка на камине. Изящный, вот правильное слово. Шерсть в темноте аж светится, поэтому как мы его маскируем, когда надо в засаде сидеть — отдельный разговор. В основном не предназначенный для нежных дамских ушек. И ведь самое обидное, что меня он ненадолго невидимым своей магией сделать может, а себя — нет! Попробуй, изогнись так, чтобы рогом себе в грудь ткнуть, не кошка же… А магия лучше всего у сердца работает. Френсис объяснял еще, что дело там в каких-то векторах, говорил про точки приложения, но этого я уже не понял. Так что используем подручные средства. То грязью его вымажем, то в пальто замотаем… Вот после пальто, кстати, он проникся к человеческой одежде. А может к тому, какой эффект она производит на окружающих, когда на нем надета. Поэтому то он теперь явится в участок в дамской широкополой шляпке набекрень и потом задумчиво объедает с нее цветы, то крахмальный воротничок с бабочкой на шею нацепит — парни чаем давятся, как увидят, а начальство наше вздыхает тяжело, краснеет лицом, но сказать ничего не смеет. Сочтет оскорблением — засудят ведь. По бумагам — за покушение на достоинство геральдического зверя и репутацию королевства, а на деле за то, что вставать поперек дороги рогатым, прибравшим к своим копытам половину торгового потока с их высоким искусством, антиквариатом, древностями и предметами роскоши, будет только полный придурок, и прямая дорога ему на каменоломни. А наш господин начальник не таков, нет. Вот и терпит.</p><p>Хотя все эти котелки-монокли, это были цветочки, как выяснилось. В ходе последнего дела, когда одна скотина повадилась резать певичек, а нам пришлось опрашивать свидетелей из «Гейети»*, Френсис раздобыл себе где-то чулки с поясом! Натурально, чулки в сеточку, как у актрисулек. И кружавчики. Тут уж я сам подавился! Попытался убедить его, что это для кобыл — куда там… После тех раскрашенных мальчиков в перьях, которых мы за это дело насмотрелись, он надо мной только ржал ехидно. А я что могу поделать, если для рогатых толком никакой разницы между мужчинами и женщинами и нет? Года три назад вообще была скандальная история с одним писателем пиесок: поймали его с каким-то лорденком без штанов, родители на дыбы, затеяли судиться, на заседании ор до потолка, у судьи парик набекрень, кафедру молотком расколотили, выясняя подробности: кто, как и кого… И тут входят в зал суда рогатые во главе с директором Ковент-Гарден и велят оставить драматурга в покое! Мол, искусство и любовь превыше всего. Дамы рыдают в платочки от умиления, папаша трясется от злости, писака тут же читает стихи, прославляющие магическую мудрость единорогов…** Бедлам это, а не суд, скажу я вам. Хорошо, хоть уголовники их не интересуют, не для того мы их с Френсисом по темным улицам отлавливаем, рискуя собственными шкурами!</p><p>Стыдно признавать, но чулки-то нам в итоге эти самые шкуры и спасли: у убийцы на них, оказывается, был пунктик. Потому-то он певичек и выбирал, у них сценическая одежда известно какая срамная: ногу не то что по лодыжку — по колено разглядеть можно. Вот этот двинутый вместо того, чтобы по нам стрелять со своей удачной позиции сверху, бросил пистолет и с одним ножиком попер на Френсиса в лоб, вещая что-то про скверну и разврат… На эту-то тушу в пятьсот фунтов! Он бы еще с перышком против него вышел. Ну мы его, понятно, приголубили и копытом, и дубинкой, а потом повязали. Пнули по паре раз еще, но какая разница, с целыми ребрами на виселице болтаться или со сломанными? Все равно не отвертится теперь. Надеюсь, те несчастные девчонки, которым не повезло его встретить, упокоятся с миром, когда над этим мерзавцем свершится окончательное правосудие…</p><p>А я бы не отказался отметить закрытие дела кружкой доброго сидра в пабе у старика Хэма и сменить рубашку, а то ни поспать, ни переодеться последние два дня, когда мы облазили, кажется, все припортовые склады и притоны, особо не получалось. И у Френсиса, кстати, на одном из его чулков образовалась нахальная дырка, сквозь которую выбивается шерсть. Чтоб у него еще и энтузиазм так прохудился наконец! Потому что, когда мы вышли из участка, дав краткий отчет начальству и заполнив гору бумажек, он разглядел стоящую в сторонке зареванную чумазую девчонку, замотанную в серую шаль, и, задрав хвост, поскакал выяснять причину. Ну да, у рогатых к детям слабость, я знаю! Но это что, повод, чтобы после поимки опасного маньяка самим идти на поиски пропавшего кошака, даже не промочив глотку?! Да мало ли в Лондоне этих тварей мохнатых? Я знаю места, где их в ведре почитай каждую неделю топят выводками — могли принести девчонке любой расцветки, но нет, ей понадобился именно тот недоумок, который умудрился сбежать из дома, где его кормят и лелеют! Да может, его уже собаки сожрали, такого безмозглого! Или те несчастные мусорщики, которые обшаривают берега Темзы во время отлива, они-то и крысами не брезгуют… Но нет же, девчонка отчаянно ревела, сердце Френсиса требовало справедливости, а я… а я, в отличие от нашего почтенного начальника — мягкотелый дурак. Он-то сразу девчонку ко всем чертям отправил. И, в гораздо более мягких выражениях, моего негодующего напарника, попробовавшего привлечь к этому делу кого-то еще, — отдыхать. Ха.</p><p>В общем, так и получилось, что мы оба, грязные, всклокоченные и красноглазые, на второй раз обшариваем все лондонские подворотни и закоулки. Только найти теперь пытаемся не убийцу, что хоть как-то почетно и уважаемо, а какого-то ободранного кошака… да над нами даже воробьи из Чипсайда будут смеяться! Но Френсис так копытом землю роет, как будто бы у нашей благословенной королевы любимая собачка пропала, не меньше…</p><p>***</p><p>— Хватит уже ворчать, Боб. Я же предлагал тебе пойти домой, сам понимаешь, нам за это дело не заплатят, а я и так справлюсь, — ну вот, Френсис оторвался от обнюхивания очередной канавы и смотрит на меня укоризненно. Вид ему мой не нравится. И ворчание. Хотя толку от меня сейчас и правда мало, это же он что-то углядел, ткнувшись рогом в любимую игрушку кошака, которую притащила в участок его безутешная дурында-хозяйка. Но я-то знаю, что он последние дни спал столько же, сколько я, а ел и того меньше — это мне можно в пабе перехватить кулек с жареной рыбой и картошечкой, а ему где в припортовом районе цветочное сено найдешь? Разве что у контрабандистов… Так те за рог ослабленного единорога разве что не станцуют! Ну его…</p><p>— Не нравится — не слушай, а я не хочу, чтобы меня потом всем участком полоскали за то, что я тебя без присмотра бросил, рогатое достояние короны!</p><p>— И что же со мной может случиться? Еще один любитель чулков польстится? Отобьюсь как-нибудь.</p><p>— Ты давай не спорь, а ищи эту кошатину бесполезную, раз взялся. Быстрее найдешь — быстрее отдыхать пойдем. Оба. Вместе на дело вышли, вместе и его завершение отмечать будем!</p><p>— Я не буду больше пробовать сидр, даже не уговаривай.</p><p>— Ничего, старина Хэм по секрету шепнул мне, что у него бочонок забродивших яблочек в подвале стоит!</p><p>— Если Хэм собирается и впрямь переименовать свою забегаловку в «Белого единорога», то гуляем за счет заведения. Я бесплатной рекламой к нему не нанимался.</p><p>— Ворчишь, будто живешь за счет жалования, как мы, простые смертные...</p><p>— Вообще-то, да.</p><p>— Чт… Не заливай, все знают, что единороги могут рассчитывать на содержание короны за особые заслуги предков перед отечеством!</p><p>— Боб… Вот помнишь, ты меня спрашивал, почему я не начальник и не инспектор в центральном? А теперь поскрипи мозгами, и сопоставь все улики. Ты можешь.</p><p>Я честно попытался. Прикинул так, эдак… Картина вырисовывалась сомнительная, разве что…</p><p>— Ты что, отрабатываешь у нас какое-то правонарушение? — с подозрением осведомился я, хотя в голову не шло, что такого мог натворить этот любитель порядка. Френсис же от моих предположений даже на задние ноги присел, тряся головой:</p><p>— Тьфу на тебя! Нет. Просто отказался искать справедливость во дворце, как это делает моя семья. Им мой выбор не понравился. Поэтому все ждут, когда же я одумаюсь и вернусь… мелочно пытаясь меня к этому подтолкнуть. Поэтому яблоки с Хэма за счет заведения, и хлеб с солью тоже.</p><p>Я только глазами глупо захлопал. Потому что во дворце живет только одна семья рогатых. Личные геральдические звери королевы, ее магическая охрана и советники… И вот оттуда - к нам, искать мерзавцев с ножами, возиться с мертвяками, выискивать пропавших кошаков? Ну Френсис!</p><p>— Рот закрой, муха влетит! — фыркнул этот скрытный скот, тряхнул гривой и порысил дальше: копыта застучали по брусчатке, через раз глухо чавкая в том месте, где повылетали булыжники. Плохой район, плохие дороги… Половина окон, выходящих на улицы, заколочены, прохожих нет, хотя середина дня на дворе. Ан нет, вон какое-то тело приткнулось под аркой. Очередной бродяга дремлет в ожидании вечернего промысла?</p><p>Френсис, оказывается, к нему и направлялся:</p><p>— Уважаемый, вы не видели… Впрочем, вы не могли ничего видеть последние дня три. Фу, ну и вонь… Пошли отсюда, Боб! Ни один нормальный кот такое нюхать не станет!</p><p>— А как же высшая справедливость по отношению к телу этого бедолаги? — мрачно осведомился я, с тоской представляя процесс вызова труповозки, ругань с их братией, нудные составления протоколов… Ну почему опять мы?! Я не спал нормально всю последнюю неделю!</p><p>— Это участок Периша, — фыркнул Френсис. — Пусть сам разбирается. Мы не можем бесконечно за ним подтирать. По мне, будет справедливо, если ты сегодня все-таки получишь свой сидр и перестанешь ныть на эту тему.</p><p>О как! Подозреваю, что такое благодушие к моим маленьким слабостям объясняется тем случаем, когда Периш во всеуслышание обозвал моего напарника «безмозглой клячей». Но спорить я точно не стану. Тем более, что у них обход скоро должен быть. И если они тело не заметят, и в отчете не упомянут… Ну да, у меня тоже зуб на Периша. Он из семьи торговцев, а гонора как у цельного герцога, не меньше, да еще почему-то считал, что единорог в напарники должен достаться именно ему. Ха! Кто же знал, что Френсис сам выбирать будет! Я тогда знатно удивился, когда он в меня ткнул. И не то чтобы обрадовался. Думал, придется ему копыта полировать и банты в гриву вплетать, а оно вон как все обернулось.</p><p>— Быстрее, Боб! Старая кошатница Энни скоро вернется со своего обхода и, если не успеем ее перехватить до «Бочки», она там в момент упьется так, что уже и не вспомнит, кого из своих ненаглядных кисок она сегодня видела!</p><p>Точно! Энни! Старуха торговала едой для домашних питомцев в приличных районах на западном берегу, а потом подкармливала рыбьими головами бездомных тварей, которые ловили крыс на складах и в порту. Крысы эти — хуже морового поветрия, что не сожрут, то загадят, поэтому приказчики и мелкие торговцы бездомных кошаков из своей вотчины не гоняли, а Энни, в благодарность за заботу о них, наливали по своей мерке. А много ли тщедушной карге нужно? Но пока она в трезвой памяти — способна вещать про своих мохнатых тварей бесконечно. И к Френсису у нее слабость, не иначе как тоже его за одну из своих зверюг держит…</p><p> </p><p>В «Бочку» мы успели в последний момент: пришлось Энни разве что не за руку ловить, отводя кружку от лица. Она нас обругала, конечно, под хохот и улюлюканье окружающих, но тут Френсис ловко перевел разговор на кошечек, там поддакнул, сям, мимоходом похвалил платок на плечах старухи — такой грязный, что я бы не взялся сказать, каким его изначально задумывал ткач… Энни растаяла, а я внезапно сообразил, что Френсис всегда знал, как подойти к той или иной леди, даже когда нам пришлось как-то вдовую баронессу допрашивать, и то умудрился слова подобрать так, что та раскраснелась и хихикала как девчонка за своим веером! Можно было догадаться, что его учили манерам и обращению. А хотя, и что? Да будь он хоть наследным принцем вдобавок к своему рогу, что это меняет в том, что он - упертая скотина с манией справедливости? Вот то-то и оно, что ничего. Не разбрасываться же хорошим напарником только потому, что он умудрился когда-то во дворцовой конюшне родиться, а потом и вовсе оттуда слинял?</p><p>Пока я так раздумывал, эти двое за моей спиной уже договорились. Френсис заказал кошатнице еще одну пинту и ткнул меня рогом в плечо.</p><p>— Энни говорит, что этого серого она уже дважды снимала с деревьев неподалеку от дома его хозяев. Соседи завели терьера, и тот гоняет бедолагу почем зря. Нужно найти его и помочь спуститься.</p><p>— И получить в награду слезы счастья чумазой девчонки вместо нормальных монет, — закатил глаза я, но послушно поплелся за ним. В голове, если честно, уже шумело, больно много мы набегали за последние дни, да еще, как всегда через какое-то время после драки, меня словно выключало: хотелось лечь, свернувшись клубком, не двигаться, закрыть глаза и даже дышать через раз. Френсис называл это мудреными словами «адреналин» и «откат». Кто я, чтобы спорить? Хоть не «окот». Только все равно было тошно.</p><p>Рогатый как почувствовал мое состояние. Замедлился и бок подставил, позволяя опереться. Я его мрачно похлопал поверх окончательно потерявшего приличный вид кружевного пояса для чулок, глупо смотрящегося на широком крупе, и так мы и побрели…</p><p> </p><p>И кто бы сомневался, что эта тварь безмозглая найдется в трех милях от своего дома, затаившейся на яблоне, с которой не может слезть? Я отчаянно балансировал, стоя на спине Френсиса, и снимал орущего и подвывающего кота, который цеплялся за ветку с решимостью смертника. Напарник сквозь зубы меня подбадривал и шепотом материл моего сапожника и гвоздь в каблуке, соседи подглядывали за происходящим из-за ставней и кисейных занавесок, а мальчишка-газетчик и вовсе остановился поглазеть прямо на тротуаре напротив, разинув рот. Ох. Если начальник вздумает песочить меня за урон, нанесенный репутации доблестной полиции, свалю все на Френсиса! Пусть расхлебывает! Тем более что все слезы благодарности, как и поцелуй в подставленный лоб от замарашки в итоге достались ему одному. Мне перепал только десяток царапин от неблагодарной твари, робкий книксен от девчонки и корзинка яблочных кексов от местной кухарки, которая тоже не жаловала мышей и крыс. Ну и зрелище тарахтящего кота на руках у своей разулыбавшейся хозяйки. Она даже не такой грязной и страшненькой после этого показалась. Может, через несколько лет и превратится в милую молодую леди… возможно, даже недурно воспитанную. Если перестанет бегать зареванной по улицам и незаметно пытаться потрогать за рог стоически переносящего эту пытку единорога. Придется спасать Френсиса…</p><p>***</p><p>— Ну, кошак наконец дома и уже лакает молоко, могу я тоже пропустить свою пинту сидра? Или мы должны еще найти потерянные булавки какой-нибудь чахоточной девице? — Я снова опирался на круп напарника, пока мы медленно тащились в сторону нашего любимого паба. Сидр и забродившие яблоки… мы заслужили.</p><p>— Прекрати ворчать, Боб. Ловить возомнивших себя судиями над чужими жизнями маньяков и безумцев важно и нужно, но иногда стоит вспоминать, что есть жизнь и за пределами кровавых подворотен, тайных притонов и вонючих складов. Ты когда последний раз смотрел на симпатичную девушку без мыслей о том, не подсыпала ли она кому-нибудь на днях отраву или не задушила ли младенца подушкой? — лениво отозвался напарник, дернув хвостом. Дырка в сетчатой ткани у него на бедре все росла и ширилась.</p><p>— Тьфу на тебя! Будет он еще меня обращению с девушками учить! — ругаться сил особо не было, так что отбрехивался я вяло, больше по привычке. Какие уж девушки с нашей жизнью… Спасибо, хоть квартирная хозяйка у меня добросердечная пожилая вдова, так и норовящая подсунуть мне то кусок кекса, то яблочный пирог…</p><p>— Поучить тебя обращению с мальчиками в чулках? — Повернулся и ресницами своими лошадиными хлоп-хлоп! Скотина как есть… рогатая.</p><p>— Френсис! Богом клянусь, подарю тебе седло и удила! Раз уж ты пошел по списку извращений, пригодятся! Говорят, есть любители на мальчиков и в такой амуниции!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>*«Гейети» — музыкальный театр в Лондоне, открывшийся в 1868 году, для него были характерны представления в жанре бурлеска, считающиеся неприличными из-за большого количества обнаженного тела.</p>
  <p>**Да, конечно, это альтернативный процесс над Оскаром Уайльдом.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>